


Poly Cool Kids (and a little ConnVerse) smutty not!fic

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: Paragon [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Notfic, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, poly cool kids, singing while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: I spent about 2 hours chatting about my dirty Poly Cool Kids thoughts. Paragon mostly-compliant!





	Poly Cool Kids (and a little ConnVerse) smutty not!fic

**KitsuneHeart at 1:08 PM**

Juuuust made myself blush

I know in Paragon I've basically said that Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck are in a poly relationship (that Steven just hasn't gotten, yet), but I decided Sour Cream's nickname for Buck is "rockstar," and somehow that is the cutest fucking thing to me.

**F350 at 1:09 PM**

That is  _ adorable _

**CJZH at 1:09 PM**

Oh my god that's amazing

**KitsuneHeart at 1:09 PM**

It's just so cute to me!?

**CJZH at 1:10 PM**

Now what would Buck's nickname for SC be

**KitsuneHeart at 1:10 PM**

And now I'm gonna imagine them sleepy, cuddling in bed, SC waking up and saying a raspy "hey, rockstar"

**F350 at 1:11 PM**

Aww!

**KitsuneHeart at 1:11 PM**

I keep coming up with those nicknames that are kind of mean, but only if taken seriously, they're just jokes?

"Hey, dairy boy."

"beanstalk"

Fuck, I'm looking at a list of nicknames for tall people, and "Daddy Long Legs," no, Buck, I am kinkshaming you.

**CJZH at 1:13 PM**

XD

**KitsuneHeart at 1:14 PM**

"vanilla bean"

**F350 at 1:14 PM**

cream bean

**CJZH at 1:15 PM**

Ice Cream Cone

**KitsuneHeart at 1:15 PM**

Just, those three, I bet they're like cats, just draped over each-other constantly. Someone has to get off the couch to pee and it's a few minutes of unknotting limbs

**F350 at 1:15 PM**

XD

If those three could fuse you'd never pry 'em apart

**KitsuneHeart at 1:25 PM**

Also, the idea of Sour Cream slowly jacking off Buck until Buck is twitching and moaning and begging, and Sour Cream whispers in his ear "you ready, rockstar?" is...A++.

**F350 at 1:38 PM**

...A++ _ + _

**KitsuneHeart at 1:39 PM**

Who is the top?

Jenny.

Jenny is the top.

**F350 at 1:39 PM**

Undoubtedly

**KitsuneHeart at 1:41 PM**

Droooool, Jenny with a strap-on and her boys sucking it off.

**F350 at 1:41 PM**

_ Nice. _

**KitsuneHeart at 1:41 PM**

Well, fuck, I think I'm gonna have to ring in the new year with smut.

Just...got to finish this chapter!

**F350 at 1:42 PM**

An excellent way to start 20biteen, quite frankly

**KitsuneHeart at 1:46 PM**

Jenny watching, slowly masturbating while ordering Buck and Sour Cream around, until they've both cum and are exhausted. Then she gets up, adjusts the strap-on, and is like "my turn. <3"

**CJZH at 1:46 PM**

Oh god yes :P

**KitsuneHeart at 1:47 PM**

Like, I love me some girl-on-guy pegging, but my FAV is imagining the guy on top, having to bounce about and fuck himself while the girl sits back, arms crossed behind her head, and watches him work.

Sour Cream is so fucking exhausted that he can't work enough to finish and Buck has to grab him under his thighs and lift him up and down.

**CJZH at 1:49 PM**

Agh I love this

**KitsuneHeart at 1:49 PM**

Like, yo, if you ever look at my profile on AO3, I used to write a lot of smut, and legit the only reason I haven't done any SU stuff yet is I need to get to the end of this and, for a different ship, the next chapter

I just been sitting here, a procrastinating pervert

**F350 at 1:50 PM**

a procrastivert

**KitsuneHeart at 1:50 PM**

Imagining Buck and Jenny DPing SC.

And when they're done, Jenny showers off and goes to work, making pizza, leaving boys in a sore coma!

**CJZH at 1:56 PM**

And then they get some time together :P

**KitsuneHeart at 1:57 PM**

Both fall asleep, exhausted, during an attempt at a blow-job. Jenny comes back up to find SC snoring with a dick in his mouth.

**F350 at 1:58 PM**

XD

**KitsuneHeart at 2:00 PM**

They do get alone sexy time, of course. Lots of spooning, Buck slowly working SC open with his fingers before he can just _ barely  _ slide his cock in.

Taking tiny thrusts as he pulls on SC's sensitive nipples.

**F350 at 2:01 PM**

niiiice

**KitsuneHeart at 2:02 PM**

He's a musician, he's got great rhythm, perfect timing. He knows just when to stop so SC can't cum. It's hard, because he wants to keep going, too, but hearing SC whine and feeling him squirm and try to push his ass back onto Buck's cock is most of the fun.

SC gets frustrated and tries to finish himself off with his hands, but Buck grabs them in time and flips SC onto his stomach. He holds the man's arms behind his back, one of his hands keeping hold of both of SC's wrists, so he can dig his other hand into SC's hair and push his face down as he keeps fucking him.

Lalala, I am in public

**F350 at 2:04 PM**

live dangerously - write poly cool kids lewd in public

**KitsuneHeart at 2:05 PM**

Jenny comes up at one point and is like "...I was wondering if you all wanted to watch the new B99?"

"Yeah, in about an hour." says Buck

SC cries. "AN HOUR?"

**CJZH at 2:06 PM**

Jenny shrugs

**F350 at 2:06 PM**

afihafdfjaodfhaF XD

**CJZH at 2:06 PM**

"You do you, I guess"

**KitsuneHeart at 2:06 PM**

Walks out as SC is begging her for help.

**CJZH at 2:07 PM**

J: "I didn't hear a safe word!"

**KitsuneHeart at 2:08 PM**

Choked sobs and, yes, still no safeword.

**F350 at 2:08 PM**

"Why did we make it antidisestablishmentarianism?!"

**KitsuneHeart at 2:09 PM**

I was thinking "election day"

The hour estimate includes a shower and massage as aftercare, because SC really needs that.

**F350 at 2:11 PM**

probably some ice cream too XD

**KitsuneHeart at 2:12 PM**

They come down to watch TV, and Jenny hands SC two tylenol and an ice pack

**F350 at 2:12 PM**

Aw, that's very nice of her

**KitsuneHeart at 2:15 PM**

And now my brain is starting to riff on Steven and Connie. Which makes me feel a little weird, but it's Paragon, you know, they're, what was it...32?

**F350 at 2:15 PM**

Yeah, if they're 32, it's fine

they've grown up, developed as people... doesn't feel weird to me, I guess?

**KitsuneHeart at 2:21 PM**

When Steven met up with Connie's mom in the fic, she tries to imply that she wants Steven to get STD tested before he has sex with her daughter, since who knows what he got just being in space.

Priyanka is a good mom

**F350 at 2:22 PM**

Priyanka is the best

**CJZH at 2:22 PM**

XD good call

**KitsuneHeart at 2:29 PM**

Pft, just imagined them about to get down and Steven suddenly starts singing about this magical night, and he's been thinking of her all while he was alone in space, and Connie is just like "No. Do not. Do not sing. Plz."

**F350 at 2:30 PM**

or they duet

they duet as they do it

**CJZH at 2:31 PM**

You know Connie’s grown up when she doesn’t immediately welcome a Steven Musical Number ™

**KitsuneHeart at 2:33 PM**

"Steven, I will literally put my clothes on and go home if you don't stop singing right now, I don't care if your dick is already inside me."

"....okay."

**F350 at 2:34 PM**

hey, if you want Steven, you have to accept singing

**KitsuneHeart at 2:35 PM**

After they finish, Steven is really squirmy and Connie just sighs and is like "you have until I'm done showering" and goes off to clean up while Steven goes into a full, butt-ass-naked song and dance

**F350 at 2:35 PM**

XD

**KitsuneHeart at 2:37 PM**

Later on, Connie and Sheena see each-other and Sheena is like "....so, gems, huh?" And Connie is like "is it acceptable to fuck with earplugs in?"

"Yes."

Pft, for Steven's birthday, after nice dinner, they go into bedroom and she makes him sit on the edge of the bed. He's very curious and excited.

And Connie pulls out her phone, plays some music from the speakers, and begins to sing

And Steven is instantly ROCK FUCKING HARD

**F350 at 2:42 PM**

Fucking brilliant XD

oh god Pearl sings during sex too doesn't she

**KitsuneHeart at 2:43 PM**

She is full on Phantom of the Opera "angel of music" climax section while she's cumming, just "aaaaa AAAAAAA  _ AAAAAAA!!!!! _ "

**F350 at 2:45 PM**

I just imagined Peridot and Amethyst outside, and they're just like...   
Peri: "I see Pearl's practicing her vocal skills..."   
Ame: "Nope. She's fuckin'."

**KitsuneHeart at 2:45 PM**

"Oh. Oh, yeah, I can hear the difference, now. More vibrato."

**F350 at 2:45 PM**

XD

**KitsuneHeart at 2:45 PM**

Goes back to engineering

**F350 at 2:47 PM**

...god, what if they got Peridot to build... assistance for them XD

Like, the Cool Kids got in touch with her or something

**KitsuneHeart at 2:48 PM**

"Why don't they just shapeshift?"

"Humans can't do that, remember?"

"oh...lame."

**F350 at 2:49 PM**

mix them a serum that lets them shapeshift

**KitsuneHeart at 2:52 PM**

That seems more magic than mechanics

**F350 at 2:53 PM**

yeah, good point

**KitsuneHeart at 2:54 PM**

Blah, I don't wanna go....but I gotta go....

**F350 at 2:55 PM**

_ you regenerate into matt smith _

**KitsuneHeart at 3:28 PM**

Back

I've realized I put SC in this kind of pale-boy, white-hair twinky sub position, and I'm like "hmmm, maybe an issue," but like

I can just 100% see him being bullied (lovingly) by his partners

**CJZH at 3:33 PM**

XP totally

**KitsuneHeart at 3:33 PM**

He's the one penetrating Buck one day and he's trying to be all cool and sexy, like "oh yeah, you gonna cum on my cock?" and Buck is all breathy and "yeah," and SC is just suddenly red with blush from head to toe

Texting Jenny after, like "HOW DO I BE SMOOTH DURING SEX?"

And she texts back like "lol, you don't"

"Do you want the red or the purple dildo tonight?"

"Jenny you are not helping me."

"....red."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For news on writing progress and other updates, follow my [Tumblr](https://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/) or my [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/kitsuneheart)


End file.
